


Halloween Costumes

by HarleysLittleMonster



Category: Pretty Little Liars, Pretty Little Liars RPF
Genre: Ashel, F/F, RPF, Shameless Smut, maybe that's why the rating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-20 01:35:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7385647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarleysLittleMonster/pseuds/HarleysLittleMonster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashley likes the way Janel looks in her Halloween costume, and they decide to go shopping for their own costumes together.<br/>Set while filming the first Halloween episode, when Mona's in a catsuit (rawr;D).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Miss_Vanderwaal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Vanderwaal/gifts).



> Not many people ship them, but I do. Shamelessly. And I'm not trying to say they're having an affair or anything, I'm just writing what I wish would happen.  
> I'd also like to thank Miss_Vanderwaal for writing her own Ashel fic and giving me an idea to write my own.

    It may have been October, and the air was chilly and breezy with Autunm leaves blowing through it, but Ashley was hot in her costume. Mostly because, well, it's a freaking fatsuit. 

 And it's not exactly her costume, it's Hanna's, Hanna Marin. A fictional character that Ashley plays on _Pretty Little Liars._ And as much as she loves acting, sitting in this costume was torturous. 

    Ashley looked at Shay in her Native American Indian costume, wishing she could have something so loose and breezy. The Halloween cast party was that weekend, she could find something loose before then. She could be a ladybug, or a bat, or maybe a-   

    A  _cat._  

    Ashley hadn't actually gotten to see Janel's costume, but had heard Sasha talking to Shay about it. Despite how Alison reacts, Sasha thought it was the sexiest costume on set.  _Damn right it was._

Janel's costume was a figure-hugging, skin-tight catsuit with a mask hugging her head. The whole thing was jet black, as well as the mask and tail dangling from her backside. Ashley's jaw dropped. "Sasha couldn't have been more right." She mumbled. 

    Janel caught her staring and Ashley looked down, embarrassed. The short brunette was walking over to her, her hips not-so-subtly swaying. 

    "Damn, I knew it was gonna be eye-catching, but did I attract the great Ashley Benson?" Janel joked. Ashley just stared. "I'm kidding!" Janel stated, laughing. Ashley blushed and laughed nervously.  _Blushed? Wait, what?_

    "You do look good. This thing's gonna kill me!" Ashley said, pulling at her shirt collar. Janel giggled, which Ashley thought was adorable. "If you want, we can go get costumes for the cast party together." The brunette suggested. Ashley didn't think twice. "Sure!" She smiled. "That sounds like fun!" Janel smiled back. "Okay, how about after filming today?" 

"That sounds perfect."

"Okay, see you then!"

    Janel walked away, swaying again. And Ashley couldn't help but stare at her cute little ass wrapped in leather.

    She couldn't wait for filming to be over.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the first chapter was so short. Here's another one!

    Ashley and Janel were in the car together, Ashley driving, Janel sitting in the passenger seat and talking about what they dress up as for the Halloween cast party.

    "Maybe we should match! Or be opposites? Unless you don't want to-" Ashley cut her off. "I'd love to match, Janel. What'd you have in mind?"  Janel's smile lit up the whole damn street. "Okay.. How about a vampire and her victim? It'd give you an excuse to bite my neck." Janel smiled flirtatiously at her blonde friend. Ashley laughed, but blushed. Was Janel flirting with her?

    "Okay," Janel said. "How about evil sorceresses? We could do our makeup all goth and wear capes!" Janel giggled. Ashley smiled, loving that sound. "Maybe." 

    Janel sat and thought, trying to think of the perfect costume combination. Pretty soon they were in the parking lot at the mall. "Come on," Ashley said. "Did you think of anything?"

    The women got out of the car and Janel tapped her chin with her finger. "Oh! How about cat and mouse?" The brunette's eyes shined with excitement. Ashley grinned. "Perfect! Let's go!"

    As they walked, looking for the store with the best costumes, Janel reached out and held Ashley's hand gently. The blonde didn't say anything but felt her heartbeat quicken and wondered if she was the only one who could hear it. 

    Janel hummed softly as she looked through rows of costumes. Ashley's eyes landed on a certain one. "Cat or mouse?" She called out to Janel. "Hmm?" 

    "Cat or mouse? Which one do you wanna be?" 

    "Cat, please."

    Of course, Ashley thought. And thank God. Ashley picked up the costume she'd been eyeing. She showed it to Janel. "Oh my God." Janel gasped, her cheeks darkening slightly. 

    The costume Ashley found was a one-piece leotard, black, with fishnet stockings and cat ears. The leotard was form-fitting, just like Janel's catsuit, and had a black tail hanging from the back. Ashley had just imagined Janel in it and liked what she saw. A lot.

    "It's perfect!" Janel grinned, and held up a different costume. "Try this one." Ashley handed Janel the cat costume and she left to try it on. Ashley inspected the outfit Janel left with her.

    It was a dress, a short one, too- and it was light grey with a light pink ribbon around the waist. The skirt had a ribbon lining- same color -and a tail was attached to the back of it. It also had a headband with cute little mouse ears on it.

    Ashley walked to where Janel was changing and knocked on the door. She expected Janel to ask if it was her, or something, but instead her friend opened the door and let Ashley in. 

    Janel was topless, in nothing but the fishnet stockings. She noticed Ashley's blush after the blonde locked the door. The brunette blushed as well.

    "Sorry," She said, picking up the leotard. "This thing had a built in bra, so I had to take mine off."Ashley said nothing as Janel stepped into the leotard.

    "Don't worry," she mentally kicked herself for staring. "It's fine. And this costume is perfect, nice choice." Ashley held up the mouse costume. Janel grinned. "Glad you like it. Try it on!" 

    Ashley blushed again but nodded. She stripped quickly, down to her underwear, and slipped the dress on. She saw Janel watching out of the corner of her eye, and grinned. "Whatcha lookin' for?" Ashley asked flirtatiously.

    Janel blushed and looked away. "N-nothing." She mumbled, finishing putting in the leotard. She slipped the lace straps over her shoulders and put on the cat ears, looking at herself in the mirror. And glancing at Ashley in the mirror. 

    Ashley finished with her costume and slid the ears on, turning to face Janel. "I think these costumes are perfect," She commented. "Come on, let's go buy 'em."

    Janel grinned and nodded before stripping off the costume, Ashley following her. She still felt giddy. What was happening to her?


	3. Chapter 3

    Janel and Ashley walked into the studio, their heels clicking on the floor. Both in their costumes, with painted-on whiskers on their faces, hand in hand. It was the day of the Halloween cast party, and both women were confident in their matching pet costumes. Janel, a cat, and Ashley, a mouse. 

    As soon as the two were in the building, Janel somehow found them some drinks. Some people were dancing in the middle of the room (two were Shay and Sasha), and music was playing. 

    As it turns out, Janel could handle her alcohol very well, but after about three glasses of the silly stuff she got a little tipsy. She was dancing around Ashley in a circle and started giggling like crazy. Ashley thought it was adorable.

    Ashley finished her drink just as Jessie J's Bang Bang came on, and Janel gasped so loud the blonde heard in over the music. "I danced to this song!" Janel stated, pulling Ashley's hand towards the dance floor. "Dance with me!"

    Ashley barely knew the beat of the song, let alone how to dance to it, but Janel led her in some of the moves from her Dancing With The Stars number. Of course Ashley was Val.

    As they were dancing, Janel starting sing along to the song. Ashley loved her voice, so soft and beautiful. She had heard Janel sing before, but at that moment, she was lost in her friend's voice.

    When the song ended, Janel pulled Ashley aside and into the girls' bathroom.  She pushed her against the wall, making Ashley squeak. "J-Janel? What are you doing?"

    Ashley was flustered about how close their faces were. Despite their height difference, Janel could lean in towards Ashley's face and hold her against the wall. 

    Janel giggled. "Kitty wants to play with her mouse!" She said, smirking. Ashley blushed. "Wh-" 

    Janel crashed their mouthed together, cutting Ashley off. The kiss was soft, but rough- like that one stuffed animal you had as a kid that you never let go of. 

    Ashley's heart couldn't stop beating. It felt like having a jackhammer in her chest, pumping blood so fast that she could hear it in her ears. She grabbed Janel's head and kissed her harder, slipping her tongue into her mouth. Janel moaned.

    Janel slipped her thigh between Ashley's, pressing into the blonde's core. Her entire body was throbbing, and Janel- with that one movement- sent a shock through her nerves. 

    Both women pulled away, gasping for air. Ashley grinned. "If you're a cat, and I'm a mouse, aren't you supposed to eat me?" Janel smirked and laughed. "If you get your cute ass in the stall, maybe I will." 

    Ashley's eyes widened as she figured out what Janel meant. She opened the handicapped stall and laughed, "Please do," with Janel following her in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will add a fourth chapter (smut) if you guys want.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut Warning!

    As Janel closed the stall door behind them, Ashley remembered the moment when she finally got the hang of Janel's Bang Bang number. It was just a few minutes ago, and she and Janel were happily dancing together. Sasha begged Shay for them to join in, and they did, stumbling to try and catch up with the other women's dance moves. Luckily, Shay was there to catch Sasha when she fell.

    Ashley giggled at the memory. Janel had shouted, "Why don't you two just kiss already?!" In her half-drunken state. She was so cute, and now she was pressing Ashley up against the wall of a bathroom stall. 

    "Please tell me we were thinking the same thing about the eating," Ashley said as Janel kissed her neck, "because I don't want Mona to be a cannibal, too." Janel laughed. "Don't worry." She put her mouth to Ashley's ear. "We were totally thinking the same thing. And I'd love it if the mouse was up for eating a little pussy, too." Janel purred, growling at the end of her sentence for feline effect. Ashley's legs trembled. 

"Oh, you have no idea." She breathed out, pulling Janel in for a kiss. They melted against each other, Janel pushing Ashley's skimpy dress up her body. The shorter girl ran her hands along the blonde's sides as she felt around Ashley's mouth with her tongue. 

Janel kissed Ashley's neck, nipping and sucking, leaving small marks here and there. She bit down hard as she pulled Ashley's stockings and panties down together. The brunette reached down and sighed as her fingers net wet flesh. 

"God, Janel," Ashley moaned, grabbing her partner's face and pulling her in for another kiss. This one was brief, though, because Janel had pulled away to trail kisses down Ashley's exposed stomach. 

Janel's lips made contact with her clit and Ashley let out a moan. Her friend played with it, stroking gently using her tongue. The shorter girl let out a purr, her mouth vibrating against Ashley's bundle of nerves. "Oh my God!" Ashley cried out, bucking her hips against Janel's face. Now,  _that_ felt really good. "Oh my God, Janel, do that again," Ashley pleaded, making Janel shift in her kneeling position. 

Janel grinned, wrapped her lips around the sensitive bud once more, and purred. Ashley let out a loud moan of pleasure. She could feel herself aiming closer to the edge with every vibration. Her partner shifted again, now feeling wet discomfort down below.

Janel was pretty sure her panties were ruined. She'd been wanting this to happen for a long time, and she was almost positive that she could come just from eating Ashley out. Speaking of..

Ashley let out a long moan as she felt Janel's soft tongue enter her. The brunette was eagerly lapping up the blonde's arousal, tasting every inch of her sex as her nose dug into the girl's clit. The pleasure was building, and Ashley felt herself getting closer with every thrust of Janel's talented tongue.

Janel let out another purr, savoring Ashley's moan and the fresh flood of juices on her tongue. Her catsuit was so tight, she could feel the leotard rubbing against her wet folds. Janel silently bucked her hips, grinding against her costume, relieving herself if some of the throbbing. She moaned, making Ashley swear.

Ashley was right on the edge, _praying_ that her climax would hit her, when she opened her eyes and looked down. Her eyes met Janel's as the shorter girl removed her tongue from Ashley and sucked hard on her clit, making the blonde scream and come hard in her friend's mouth. Janel used her tongue to gently play with her clit as she brought Ashley down from  her incredible high.

Janel lapped at her until Ashley was sobbing, then removed her mouth entirely. She licked her lips, savoring the taste of Ashley's come. The shorter girl stood up and pecked her partner on the lips.

When they separated, Ashley grabbed Janel's shoulders and swung her around so they switched places. She stared at Janel's face; her deep, brown, eyes, her smudged lipstick, and the think coat of girl come on her mouth that looked like lipgloss. She was beautiful, and Ashley felt her heart flutter when she looked into those chocolate eyes. 

"So," Janel said, breathless. "You ready to return the favor?" Ashley laughed and grinned at her. "How about I act out my answer?" 

Her heart leapt at Janel's giggle. "You go right ahead, Mousy." 


End file.
